Listen
by TheOriginalBakuraKun
Summary: Time and space ceased to be. Our threads of fate became one.
1. Chapter 1

"As I gazed into your eyes something inside me forever changed ... You laid there by my side and gave me a smile that tore down the walls surrounding my heart. I found what I'd been looking for all along ... That magic feeling I could never have before I felt you there ... beside me ... taking my hand in yours ... When the tears faded away and I came to my senses you gave me a promise I'd been dying to hear since the moment we met ... You told me that we'll always be together ... Time and space ceased to be ... Our threads of fate became one ... All the pain, doubt, and fear in the world would not keep us apart ... Not anymore ... If I'd have died right then and there in your arms, it wouldnt matter ... It still would have been the happiest moment of my life ... Death is only death ... and you ... are so much more ... But then if something happened ... The dream ended ... I was forced to open my eyes only to realize ... That I had lost you once again ... I had returned back to reality along with the sad shards of my broken heart. The torment of nothingness inside me caused grief unlike any other ... And still ... I wouldnt trade that one moment of true happiness ... For anything ... Even if it was just a dream ... Though a pleasent illusion, the time we shared together felt real enough to me ... And that is why I love the nightly darkness so ... For I can't wait to close my eyes ... Fall asleep once more ... and find you there again ..." - Anonymous.

He had recited it many many times before yet it never seemed to help the aching pain in his chest ... His once big and loving heart now dried up of any love and happiness. Its beat is that of a dying kitten. He had hoped he wouldve stayed with him but found that it would not be when he found him making love with another. The evil ones that was always and will forever be after him. The evil ones that hated him with a passion ... And now they have the only one he'd ever love again. His name was Ryou but his friends called him Ryo. He was found in a dark alley way by Yuugi and Malik broken and bloodied from the attack that his one and only lover had caused upon him. Now his heart is broken and wll forever hurt until he can heal his emotional wounds.

* * *

Yuugi and Malik. They were supposed to be rival enemies but have defied all odds of that ever happening. You see for a while Malik hated the Pharaoh for reasons that everyone including Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda now know about. Even Seto Kaiba knows! Not that he cared because he didn't. Kaiba doesn't really care about hardly anything except power and his brother Mokuba. Some call that tough love but who knows really. Kaiba might be a softy under all that hard and touch exterior that he displays but that is really besides the point here. It was in the early afternoon and the sun shone brightly over Domino City. Summer was just reaching its peak and that means that all the residents were making plans on heading to a beach or going on a dip into a pool. Malik had came over to the Kame Game Shop and asked Yuugi if he would like to go on a walk to the park in which Yuugi had gladly agreed.

"Grandpa I'm heading out! I'm going to the park with Malik. We'll be back later! Please don't stay up waiting for us!"

Sugoroku Mutou, upon hearing the young teen, had come down the stairs and into the shop to bid farewell to the two friends.

"Alright Yuugi, Professor Hopkins and myself will be going on an excavation in Egypt tomorrow. I trust that everything will be taken care of, am I right?"

Yuugi turned to his grandfather and flashed his signature smile all the while nodding his head.

"Of course! You can entrust us." Malik had then come to stand beside Yuugi and put his arms around the smaller teens shoulders. "You sure can! If he needs help he can always call me and the rest of the gang to help!"

Sugoroku smiled and then waved the two teens out of the shop. He was glad that Yuugi had made another friend to add to his ever growing group of friends. He remembered when his grandson had brought Malik over; the Pharaoh was in shock to say the least. After Malik had apologized all the bumps in their friendship was smoothed out and they were both left to create a new and stronger relationship with the other.

"Did you hear about Kaiba's new tournament? Apparently he hasn't had enough defeat from the Game King." Yuugi allowed a laugh to escape from between his lips and he shook his head. Kaiba just wouldn't get it but there's no need in trying to tell him that!

"I guess not. Kaiba will never learn but I guess one day he will." The pair had walked past the school and had just started to head across the street when Malik caught something from the corner of his eye. He suddenly stopped and turned around leaving Yuugi to walk a few paces ahead of him before he realized his friend was not by his side. Malik had a feeling that something wasn't right. Call it intuition maybe but after being a Tomb Keeper for the Pharaoh he knew a thing or two when trouble was going to arise. If you were to look up the street you would see a little alley way, like a short cut in case you were running late, it was right between two of the most busiest food shops that Domino City has ever seen!

"Malik what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Malik had put up a hand to stop his friend from saying more. He needed to concentrate on what this weird feeling was. The only other time he had felt something of this degree was when Marik had arisen, luckily he was trying not to be so evil and uptight, which Malik was gladly thankful for. "Yuugi I have a bad feeling. Somethings not right and I fear that someone may be in grave danger."

The tri-color haired teen's eyes went wide. He trusted his new found friend and he heard the sincerity in his voice. Yuugi knew he was right. "Let us go to the park for a little bit and see if the feeling stays with you." Malik nodded. Yuugi was always the calm and collected one, always knowing when to freak out and when to keep his cool. The pair walked through the gates and soon entered their destination. They picked a bench close to the street just in case the feeling got worse and someone really did need their help. All was well and the two were starting to have fun! Talking about Duel Monsters, their friends, and all the new tournaments they each would like to participate in when a shady looking figure came stalking out of the dark alley, hands in his pockets and a smug look plastered across his face. There was something about this stranger that neither Malik nor Yuugi liked. The two shared a glance and ran off where the stranger had just left.

What they found when they entered was a terrible sight to see. A mess of white hair colored with the hosts blood, a small and lithe body bruised with tattered clothing hanging off his form, deep cuts were embedded into the porcelain and snow white skin. Malik heard Yuugi gasp. This was not a sight for a queasy stomach or a weak heart. Malik slowly fell to his knees and touched the tips of his fingers to the strangers paling cheek. The boy was tired and he tried to open his eyes. It took about a minute or so until the violet eyes looked on into Malik's own.

"P-Please... Help m-me..." Those were the only words the teen could get out until his world went black. Suddenly Marik was yelling at Yuugi to call for help and so he did. Poor Yuugi was freaking out afraid for this strangers life. No one deserved what this teen went through and he was determined to help him to the best of his ability.

* * *

Please review and let me know what I can do to improve this chapter. Chapter 2 will be up within the week. Lavi-Chan.


	2. Chapter 2

I am terribly sorry for the late upload of the second chapter.

* * *

After calling for help and standing right in front of the alley where the newly found teen was, Yuugi was trying to keep his composure. He couldn't believe that anyone would harm an innocent looking stranger like the boy that himself and Malik had just found. It tore his heart into pieces. Soon the squealing of sirens could be heard and Yuugi let out a very tiny breath, relieved when the ambulance pulled up on the busy street.

After leading the paramedics to where Malik was Yuugi, with shaky hands, dialed his Yami's number praying that he would answer his phone. After a short while that barely lasted a minute and a half, Yami no Yuugi's voiced could be heard.

"Hello aibou. Everything okay?" Yami's tone was calm at the moment but that would soon change. Yuugi took a deep breath in as tears clouded his vision, his heart still aching for the stranger. "Yami I need you to meet me at the hospital. Before you start assuming, Malik didn't harm me! I'll tell you as soon as you meet us there. Goodbye and see you soon." Yuugi quickly hung up, the voice of Yami in mid sentence. Malik had come beside Yuugi and he laid his arms around the boys shoulders. They both watched as the boy was loaded into the vehicle, a paramedic coming to stand in front of the two teens.

"Hop on in and we'll give you a ride over to the hospital." He noticed the two teens face shared the same worried look and the man tried his best to put the two at ease. "Don't worry, your friend will be just fine." He held a small apologetic smile on his lips and the three of them wasted no time in hopping in the back of the ambulance and roaring down the street.

Yuugi could not stop staring at the teen who was now being hooked up to all sorts of tubes. It was sickening with seeing all those bruises and cuts littering the poor boys skin. After about ten minutes the ambulence finally arrived at the hospital's intensive care unit. The nurses had told Yuugi and Malik to stay in the waiting room and that as soon as they had stabilized the boy the two would know.

Yuugi and Malik had made their way over to a set of chairs and were just sitting down when Yuugi's phone started to ring. He answered it to hear a slightly panicked Yami on the other end.

"Yami please calm down. We are in the ICU part of the hospital. Alright. We'll see you soon." It was about five more minutes after the call that Yami made their way over to his hikari and his friend, taking in the tired and worrisome look of his light. As soon as Yuugi saw Yami he launched himself into the others arms and sobbed. He couldn't help it, he really couldn't! Yami rubbed soothing circles on his back trying to comfort the now almost hysterical teen.

'I cannot wait until I meet the person that brought tears to my hikari's eyes. I will surely give them a piece of my mind!'

* * *

Please read and lend me your opinions. Kura-Kun


	3. Chapter 3

I only own the plot. Please enjoy the third installment!

* * *

Yami, Yuugi and Malik were sitting in the waiting room for what felt like hours! At one point a bright blue light had started to blink and every nurse in the vicinity had began running toward the ER room. Yuugi had been to the hospital enough times to know that when there are that many people going to just one room that the patient may be crashing.

Yuugi could not help that his eyes were the size of saucers. He could not help that he fell to the ground in front of the chair that he had just been sitting in. Yami was immediately next to him and Malik following, both on either side of the shivering and shaking boy. Yuugi covered his face with his hands and began to sob and pray to Ra that this boy make it. Yes he was a kind and sensitive young man and he just could not stand to see the boy that him and Malik had just rescued die. He was too young!

So for the next ten minutes all Yuugi did was sob and pray and pray and sob. Yami and Malik rubbing his back and whispering soft words that everything would be okay. Eventually the three were embraced in a hug with Yuugi melded between them. Pretty soon they heard a clearing of the throat from the person in front of them and the three immediately stood up to face the doctor.

"Are you here for a Bakura, Ryou?" So that was his name. It was a nice one, they must have gotten it from the medical records that I am sure they have around here somewhere. Yuugi nodded his head and asked the question that he had been dying to ask. "How is he? Is he okay? Did he make it?"

The doctor looked solomn but nodded all the same. "He is doing a bit better since he has been here. We lost him twice but managed to bring him back. Are you family of the young mans?" The three shocked men slowly shook their heads, Yami the first to break free from the news. "We are not. We are just friends, when may he see him?"

The doctor, for some reason, had a small glint of sadness in her eyes before the look completely vanished as soon as it had appeared. "You may but I must warn you that the sight is pretty gruesome." As soon as that left the doctors lips Yuugi went pale but straightened up and asked where his room was.

"Third door on your left. Miss Nosaka will lead you there." Yuugi nodded and bowed, saying his thanks and then left, Yami and Malik starting to follow. Before the two could get any further, the doctor stopped them both short and motioned for them to follow her to some seats in the far corner of the waiting room.

"I must warn you both that whoever did this was very thorough. I did not want to say this in front of the other young man but Mister Bakura has been through alot of trauma. Not only did he have bruises, cuts, and scrapes but he also had some very deep cuts as well. He has lost a lot of blood and the most disturbing of it all was that he was brutally raped. His attacker was relentless and it boils my blood to think that it was done in the most brutal and busiest streets in Domino City!" Yami and Malik were in shock. All that had happened to this young man? Why? Yami wanted to know and he had a sinking feeling enter his chest and his heart strings were pulled.

"Thank you Doctor for informing us. What will happen to him now?" Malik was clenching his fists as he had asked this question, evident that he needed to get his anger out. "For now he will stay here with us until we see it fit for him to leave, until then just be by his bedside." With that the doctor got up to leave down the hall when she was paged to another code blue.

"We should better go and join Yuugi now, he must be getting worried as to why we have not shown up yet." Yami nodded, agreeing with Malik and the two young men started to walk down the long white hallway.

That is until a loud scream and a broken sob had pierced the quietness of the ICU.

* * *

Please lend me your opinions and let me know how this chapter went! Kura-Kun.


End file.
